


仿似热恋

by bushizhigeng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushizhigeng/pseuds/bushizhigeng





	仿似热恋

周维夏几不可闻地抖了一下，撒娇一般朝他怀里拱。叶行知原本正人君子的心思被冲得有些乱，迟疑几秒，他还是拉开一点距离，坐起身道，“我去洗个澡。”  
趴在被子里的人冒出头，很纯情地答，“好。”  
刚刚的挣扎染得他脸颊也是好看的红，叶行知隐隐觉得自己的血气跟着那抹红上涌，下床拿起衣服，很快闪身进了浴室。  
他这个澡洗得有些长，出来的时候周维夏正半睡不醒地刷着手机，被子依旧紧紧裹在他身上，一点多余的都没分出来。叶行知摸了一把人柔软的脸，趴在他耳边道，“分点被子啊。”  
刷过牙，叶行知嘴里还有点薄荷气味，弄得周维夏清醒过来。他眼睛转了两下，朝身后缩，反而把被子卷得更紧了一些。  
“把自己包那么严实干什么？”叶行知跟着凑过去，逗他道，“又不是没穿衣服。“  
周维夏找到机会反将他一军，从被子里拎出一条内裤来扔到一边，边笑边理直气壮地说，“没穿啊。“  
叶行知愣了一下，盯着他的眼神有几分变了味道。他那种要把人吞下去的眼神看得周维夏有些不太自在，脸又飘起一点红色，结结巴巴地打算解释，“那个……”  
他话没说完，叶行知不知道找到了哪个缝隙，动作很快地把被子一抽，翻身滚了进去。  
周维夏一手被他压着，一手被他捏住放在腰上轻轻碰了碰衣服得边缘。他听见人哑着嗓子问，“周维夏，你怎么骗人啊？”  
叶行知的脸在他上方，被暖黄的床头灯光照得眼神更加暧昧。周维夏一动也不敢动，又或者是不想动，抿唇窘了片刻，小声道，“刚才忘记收起来了，我、我开玩……”  
他剩下的两个字被叶行知吞进了一个很深的吻里，变成了有些急的呼吸声。叶行知忍耐了几天，越过界限，动作就激烈得有些不可收拾。  
他的舌头勾着周维夏的唇齿，要他贴近自己。周维夏原本被压着的手腕渐渐松开了，他沉迷在这个吻里，无知无觉地伸手去抱叶行知的脖子。  
在浴室草草发泄过的欲望又卷土重来，漫出叶行知的身体，把他身下的人也卷进情欲的漩涡中。  
他的手在人腰间的软肉轻轻抚摸，缠绵的唇齿分开，带出黏腻的一点津液，叶行知半撑起身体，看出周维夏明明快要呼吸不畅，却还硬撑着屏住气的样子，动作不禁稍稍一停。  
周维夏眼尾全是靡艳的颜色，气喘吁吁，要哭不哭地看着他。  
好像是抗拒，又好像眷恋的不能自拔。  
叶行知低头一寸一寸地从他的额头吻到颤抖的睫毛，指腹的茧轻轻擦过周维夏的耳后，充满爱意地捧着他的脸，“周维夏，你愿不愿意？”  
他好像是把周维夏上次那句“从来也不问别人的意见”记得很深刻，这句话问得生硬又赤裸。  
偏偏周维夏喜欢。  
他们接了一个比刚才还要激烈和热情的吻，叶行知明明白白地感觉到身下的人放软了身体，几乎要化成一滩和他交融的水。  
他的手动了动，把碍事的衣服真的扔下床，又从扔在床尾的背包里找出一管润滑，笨手笨脚地给人做准备。  
周维夏脸彻底烧红了，大有滴出血的架势，他躲在自己的臂弯里，一边忍着被异物一点一点开拓的羞耻感，一边咬着下唇道，“你……早就准备好了……”  
叶行知没否认，也不打算欲盖弥彰地解释前两天买夜宵的时候一时头脑发热的行径。他在人后颈吻出一块小小的红痕，两根手指缓慢地抽动着，“我预谋得不够早。”  
那里已经变得有些湿软，进出容易了许多，叶行知硬烫的东西莽撞地贴过来，周维夏腿根的嫩肉敏感地一颤。他的听觉视觉都在烧红的欲望里模糊起来，反而让每一处皮肤的碰触放大得无比清晰。  
叶行知伸手在那只透出青蓝色细小血管的耳朵上轻轻刮蹭着，身下也一样一点一点地送进去。周维夏抖得越来越厉害，硬忍着没泄出一点哭声。  
真把人折腾得这么委屈，叶行知又心疼，手忙脚乱地凑过去吻眼角的眼泪，“疼就不做了。”  
他的性器都快全弄进去，说不做也显得诚意缺缺，只换来身下的人眼睛发红的瞪着他。  
周维夏被他摆出一个羞耻的姿势，腿大张着分开。他既没法说拒绝，又拉不下脸求欢，只能含着一眶眼泪咬了面前的胳膊一下。  
咬得用了几分劲，反倒激起人更猛烈的欲望。叶行知发了狠，把身下胀痛的性器猛然顶了进去。“咬啊。”他周维夏可怜又难耐的呻吟里，低声说，“早知道这么喜欢你，你第一次凑过来……”  
“就该上了你。”他嘴里说着没谱的荤话，手上顺着人漂亮的身体线条一路摸下去，十指紧扣，挺腰干得更深了一些。  
年轻人做爱毫无章法，纯然是肉体猛烈地碰撞。周维夏挣扎间抬起一点身体，想要缓解缺氧的痛苦，叶行知却毫不犹豫地按着他的腿根拉回来，又用力操弄了几下，好听的声音轻轻哄他，“乖，宝贝腿再分开一点……”  
周维夏被他欺负得泌出许多生理性的泪水，下腹胀痛得要命。他不住地用手背去擦眼泪，又不配合地挣扎了一下，哽咽道，“太胀了……”  
他的挣扎不知怎么弄得那根逞凶的东西顶得更深了一些，叶行知被紧致湿软的地方绞得无法自控，动作有些粗暴地压着人，伸手轻轻捂着那双不停掉泪的眼睛，边替他擦眼泪边露出留着牙印的胳膊， “难受就咬我。”  
周维夏透过指缝看见那个牙印，更加委屈地哼了一声，无力地趴在他的胳膊上咬了一下。  
嘴上说得温柔，叶行知身下的动作却越发用力。那口松松垮垮的咬，带来的痛意甚至还不如其中微妙的痒。他低低笑了笑，在人耳边和颈后拖出旖旎的吻痕，哑着嗓子道，“咬吧，被你这么咬死也值了。”  
周维夏腰都软得抬不起来，只能愤愤地往前趴了一下，握着他只手臂又啃咬了一口。  
他向前动，叶行知也坏心思地跟着顶了两下。周维夏发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，无力地抓着床单，趴在他怀里摇着头，“呜……”  
他无助的样子招得叶行知恨不得扔了所有顾及把人操坏。可他刚想动作，又看见半闭着眼睛的小可怜摸索着他的胳膊，湿热的呼吸打在那几块牙印上，不住地舔吻，便一下又心软了。  
“宝贝儿……”叶行知叹息了一声，抽插得慢了一些，伸手去抚慰着周维夏正流出一点液体的性器。  
前后被同时亵玩的羞耻烧得周维夏有些神志不清，他勉勉强强地转过头索吻，嘴角沾着几丝津液。叶行知覆上去吮了干净，衔着他的唇舌逼问他，“舒服吗？”  
那只带着一点薄茧的手正擦过性器前端，周维夏被陌生的快感推上顶峰，享受又崩溃地哭叫道，“舒服……呜……叶行知……”  
他射在叶行知的手心，那些液体流下去，把两人本就淫靡不堪的交合处浸得更加情色。男人把他高潮的一点哭音全吞了下去，深吻着加快了抽插，很快也射了出来。  
房间里总算安静了下去，只有两人依然急促的呼吸。周维夏的眼泪早沾得脸上到处都是，嘴唇也红得要肿了似的。叶行知抽身简单清理了一遍，又抱人躺回床上。  
不等他伸手去揽，周维夏就自己黏糊糊地贴过来，头抵在他胸前磨蹭。  
“难受吗？”叶行知顺手抱住他，拨了拨他额前有些汗湿的头发。  
周维夏皱皱鼻子没理他。瞥见胳膊上的那几圈牙印，他才红着脸又笑起来，没什么力气也还是摇摇晃晃地伸手去抓住叶行知的手腕，在那个最深的牙印上吻了吻。  
叶行知心里发软，捏着他的手回吻手背，温温柔柔道，“睡吧，明早我送你去机场。”  
周维夏的手搭在他的腰上，带着一点鼻音道，“那明天你的动车几点到啊……”  
叶行知听出人一点抱怨的意味，分开一个白天像是有天大的不满似的，“明天晚上。”他说，“到了就去找你。”  
“嗯……我等你。”


End file.
